


【罗叉】钓鱼The Big Fish（逃犯罗×性瘾警官叉，伪站街，pwp）

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 伪站街, 性瘾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 老叉这个患性瘾的警察靠着钓鱼执法抓到了梦寐以求的逃犯罗咩咩。





	【罗叉】钓鱼The Big Fish（逃犯罗×性瘾警官叉，伪站街，pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个无脑没情节的pwp，文中描写的性瘾患者与现实生活并不相符。
> 
> 事实上性瘾无论对个体还是社会都有不好的影响，是一个潜在的安全隐患
> 
> 应该及时寻求专业的疏导和帮助。
> 
> 愿所有人身心健康。
> 
> 最后 因为极度厌恶RPS，所以严格区分演员本人和其所饰演的人物是我的底线，rumlow也许是个slut，a villain，但是kiki是三个孩子的父亲。
> 
> 本文不包含任何恶意，也不针对任何人群

“He fled，”警用电台里传来接到线报出外勤的队员语气不悦地汇报，又咬牙切齿地加了一句，“again.”

布洛克.朗姆洛立刻和其他警官一样立刻爆发出懊恼的脏话。整整两年的努力，从安插卧底、收集情报到临近收网，专案组对泥潭中的这条最大的鱼放了最长的线，但这座城市的犯罪大师却在最后关头嗅到了饵中的危险，逃之夭夭。

三天了，连轴的马拉松式加班，十几次的外卖订单，警局里排队使用的简易浴室…每个人都为此怨声载道，而作为专案组组长的朗姆洛无疑是其中反应最夸张的那个。

汗湿的拳头砸在沾满中餐油渍的办公桌上，弹跳起来的身体带翻了挂着外套的办公椅，他在全组同事关切的目光下扯开警服外套露出单薄的便衣，随手拉开小抽屉攥了几个小物件塞进外套口袋里。

“我……出去透透气。”资深的警官被这个在逃的罪犯气得满脸通红，撞开警局大门跌跌撞撞地冲进深夜的冷风中。

劫持了一辆恰巧经过的出租车钻进后座，；朗姆洛喘着粗气报上一个地点，位于有名的红灯区。接单的司机透过后视镜上下扫描了一遍这个奇怪的乘客，衣衫不整，神志恍惚，露出来的皮肤从胸膛到额角都冷汗涔涔，他猜这是一个欲求不满的男妓或一个药效发作的瘾君子，也可能都是。

才刚从局子里出来就这么浪，司机啧了一声收回视奸乘客的目光踩下油门，估计是在里面早就打点好了条子们的老二。

屁股陷进皮质座椅的触感让人发疯，朗姆洛用抽搐着的手指摁下车窗玻璃，直起身子贪婪地吮吸倒灌进来的冰冷的空气污染物，紊乱的荷尔蒙和躁狂症破坏了他的体温调节中枢，他感到车厢里热得像预热好的烤箱，逼出浑身粘腻的汗水和肠液。

朗姆洛随身携带的跳蛋在今天早上电量就已耗尽，躲在门外排起长队的卫生间里一边用屁股含着跳蛋一边撸管是加班时缓解症状的常规手段，但他从来没加过这么长的班，于是那颗跳蛋先于他的身体不堪重负，最后抵在前列腺上垂死般地抽搐了几下就停了机，把他孤零零地抛在污水四溢的男厕所和即将高潮的临界点上。

作为一个性瘾患者，朗姆洛把发烫的脸颊摁在车玻璃上恍惚地想，自己还是蛮意志坚强的。

酒馆外路灯忽明忽暗的小巷里已经贴墙钉上了几具纠缠的肉体，干，布洛克想，再拖延下去恐怕就要没位置了。

强硬地把一个正在揽客的年轻男妓挤下吧台边的最后一把高脚椅，朗姆洛坐在上面任由椅子硬邦邦的边缘陷进臀肉里，嘶声招呼着酒保给自己一杯冰水。

那个声音在他忙着用手指捞冰块放进嘴里的时候响起来。

“嗨，你刚才轰走了我今晚的玩伴。”

是他。一阵奇异的战栗短暂地压过迅猛的情潮让朗姆洛清醒了两秒，尽管窃听带的效果有点失真，但听到起茧的耳朵还是在瞬间就辨认出了这个声音。

便衣警察靠着嚼冰块让自己暂时保持冷静，视线假装漫不经心地从这个人考究的皮鞋、笔挺的西装、手背上的纹身、嘴角的伤疤一路看到那双半盲的眼睛。

朝思暮想的罪犯本人比照片更英俊，六尺二寸的身高也比想象中的更挺拔。

“我会让你更快乐的。”于是朗姆洛把他内心的想法说得很大声。

在逃的通缉犯和翘班的警察谁也没提就近找个房间之类的琐事，后门的暗巷里今晚第一轮的交易刚刚结束，朗姆洛便热切地跪在前一对留下来的精液滩里，把发烫的脸颊埋进对方半勃的裤裆，鼻尖和舌头依次蹭过闭合紧密的前门拉链，又用牙齿把它整个敞开。

他的腿可真长，朗姆洛含着那根阴茎的时候分心想着，他得跪直了身体伸长了脖子才好顺利地让它滑进口腔和喉咙，这让因为久坐而劳损严重的后腰隐隐地不适，但想到身后饥渴了两三天的骚洞终于即将被填满，他还是把屁股从脚跟上抬起来努力地迎合，先用上面的嘴去丈量尺寸。

他的罪犯果然如犯罪侧写中的一样，暴力且冷漠，伸长胳膊捞过朗姆洛的后脑勺，老虎钳一样有力的手指攥住浸在汗水里的头发，以处刑般的节奏和力道缓缓地一次次凿开他的咽喉，这个不体贴的临时炮友对一切的呜咽和挣扎都不予理睬，箍住他后颈的手掌甚至还腾出拇指摁住忙于吞咽体液而上下滚动的喉结。

他掐死了多少人才如此精准地掌控窒息的快感和死亡的恐惧中微妙的平衡？朗姆洛在第一波高潮闪过的白光中恍惚地回忆，任由精液打湿了自己因为跪姿而紧巴巴的裤子。

从上而下乖巧地舔舐亲吻着眼前勃起的阴茎，朗姆洛不动声色地把手绕到罪犯身后试探，他半真半假地抬眼用最潮湿的表情和他对视，手指才刚刚触到外裤的口袋，就被高大的男人拽起来掼到墙上。

“别耍心眼。”这暴徒生硬地警告，掏出口袋里的钱夹随手把几张钞票塞进朗姆洛高高翘起的阴茎抵在紧实的小腹上所形成的狭窄缝隙里，半褪下男人明显小一码的内裤，感到臀肉立刻挣脱着弹跳进宽大的掌心，立刻在上面狠狠扇了几巴掌，“婊子。”侮辱一个试图偷嫖客钱包的男妓算得了什么呢？

天性谨慎，罪犯不经常当街野合，但如今作为一个亡命之徒怎样为所欲为也不过分。生在跳蚤窝的孩子都有过和流浪狗相处的经历，眼前的男妓让他想起来很久之前那条黑皮黄眼睛的，那畜生狡猾得很，摇尾乞怜是它，反咬一口也是它。

把男人的双腿折叠推向肩头，看对方在过度拉伸的痛苦体位下也仍咬着牙敞开腿根，高耸的颧骨因为疼痛而兴奋地泛起红潮，他发现这天赋异禀的浪货几乎没有不应期，刚射过一回的老二不知疲倦地吐出前液，还用湿滑的臀缝不住地蹭着自己的家伙，从脚趾尖到头发梢都叫嚣着对于性交的渴望。

他仁慈地让对方还穿着外套，毕竟被摁在墙上挨操实在算不上舒服，而且他也不喜欢后入的时候面对着一个伤痕累累的后背。那件外套的口袋鼓鼓囊囊的，要快乐也要安全，他猜里面装着任何一个性工作者都必备的工作装备。

“让我来。”光屁股的男妓麻利地在他伸手自助之前就做好了周到的服务，这让他给了对方两根手指作为奖励，搓开软厚的洞口牵拉开闭合的甬道的过程顺利得不可思议。

“你松了，”他又加了一根手指让它们尽数没入，用钝圆的指甲恶劣地扣挠湿滑的肉壁，“被多少人骑过了？”

真正进入的时候，他才发现这男人其实是个淫荡的牛仔，十分擅长骑在阴茎上颠簸摇晃。那贪婪的肉嘴一下子就将肉棒吃进去大半，却因为份量太足而有点消化不良，打着摆子嘶声抬臀沉腰上下数次，才满足地将阴茎吞到了底。男人红着眼睛发出心满意足的喟叹，大幅度地扭腰让自己的敏感点得到充分的戳刺，沉甸甸的深色胸肌随之震颤，让人得多使上力气才能在上面留下痕迹。

罪犯的阴茎是与身高相匹配的长，当他把男人的两条腿拉扯到极限，整根插入直到胯骨都撞上对方浑圆饱满的屁股时，甚至可以看到那人薄薄的肚皮下不住颤动的肌肉块，它们放荡地收紧又放松，和下身颤栗着迎合的频率同步。

双手撑住那些漂亮的腹肌，罪犯毫不留情地用肉棒把眼前的肉体生吞活剥，耳边失控的尖叫让他心生愉悦，那个饱经人事汁水淋漓的肉洞极其会吸，周到地咂摸着饱满的龟头，让阴茎上的每根脉络都凶狠地鼓胀起来，成为真正的凶器。

朗姆洛放任自己弓起身子仰头惊喘，快感从尾椎处匍匐向上顺着脊椎流窜，捣进来的肉棒碾过前列腺，臀瓣立刻收紧箍住了深陷其中的硬物，他肆意地使用罪犯的性器官，又恶劣地把自己的分身在对方昂贵的外套上摩擦到释放，性瘾者尝过太多暂时替代的安慰剂，粗的细的长的短的，还从没有一个如这一根这个人如此契合。

逃犯看似无坚不摧的警觉心与威慑力被警察水淋淋的淫荡肉体所麻痹和化解，他斑斓的手臂捞起男人汗湿的膝窝，几个深顶后隔着薄薄的安全套在对方痉挛的穴道内释放。他终于眯着眼睛疲惫地把脑袋埋进男妓的肩膀，看着那人把几张零钞塞进口袋时，他想到自己还剩不少钱，够干这种货色直到厌烦为止，所以为什么不呢？他立刻伸手去掏钱包，却惊觉动弹不得。

“Got you，”警察愉悦又餍足地在他耳边吹气，“finally.”

“你这是钓鱼执法。”手铐冰凉的触感引燃了罪犯的怒火。

“钓的就是你这条大鱼。”这个不检点的警察全然不顾自己一片狼藉的下身，只是潦草地套上裤子，又掏出设备打开了内部通讯。

至于那些嫖资，等待后援的时候朗姆洛含着满屁股的精液盘算着，应该够置办一个更经久耐用的小玩具了。

FIN


End file.
